Un mundo digital
by Captain Canija
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro mundo no fuera tan real? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?...


UN MUNDO DIGITAL  
  
Era solo otro día soleado en la ciudad de Odaiba, o al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban...  
  
Izzy, como siempre que le era posible, estaba en su pequeña habitación, investigando acerca del digimundo, cuando descubrió...  
  
Izzy-... Entonces, eso significaría que... no, debe haber algún error, debe haberlo... Oh Dios... ¡¡tengo que avisarles a todos!!  
  
Izzy, un poco atarantado, llamó a casa de Tai  
  
Tai- Casa de los Kamiya, ¿quién habla?  
  
Izzy- Tai, soy yo, Izzy.  
  
Tai- Izzy, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Izzy- Ahora no puedo explicarte, por favor, háblale a Sora, Matt y Joe, yo le hablaré a Davis y los demás, quiero que nos reunamos en mi casa lo más pronto posible, diles que es urgente y no pueden faltar.  
  
Tai- Esta bien.  
  
Izzy- Gracias.  
  
Ambos colgaron.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Todos estaban en casa de Izzy, excepto Mimi porque vivía en EE.UU., estaban sentados en su cuarto.  
  
Sora- ¿Qué pasa Izzy? ¿Porqué estamos todos aquí?  
  
Davis- ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
  
Izzy- Mis padres no están aquí ahora, fueron de viaje, volverán en unos días, pero los reuní a todos porque tengo que contarles algo muy importante que he descubierto recientemente...  
  
Matt- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hizo que cancelara el ensayo con la banda?  
  
Tai- Y que me perdiera mi programa favorito.  
  
Sora- O que perdiera mi práctica de Tenis.  
  
TK- Chicos, chicos, todos teníamos cosas que hacer y estoy seguro de que Izzy lo sabía, pero debe tener una buena razón para que nos reuniéramos con tanta urgencia.  
  
Izzy- Gracias TK, de hecho esto que les voy a contar puede que sea el descubrimiento más grande en mucho tiempo.  
  
Joe- Vamos Izzy, dinos qué es lo que pasa...  
  
Izzy- Bueno, todos los que estamos aquí conocemos el digimundo, últimamente me he puesto a investigar un detalle que al parecer no es importante, hablo de la entrada y salida del mismo...  
  
Davis- ¿Qué hay con eso?  
  
Izzy- Es a lo que voy, todo el mundo sabe que algo material, no se puede convertir en digital, ¿no es así? Es decir, cuando uno escannea una foto, en realidad, sólo pasas la imagen al monitor de la pantalla, pero la foto sigue en su estado de materia, ¿no?-- todos asintieron-- entonces cómo es posible que nosotros, que somos materia, nos podamos transportar a un mundo digital?  
  
Kari- Con los digivices.  
  
Izzy- Buena observación Kari, tal vez esa sea la forma en que nos transformamos en datos, y de datos a materia...  
  
Joe- Espera un momento, ¿estas diciendo que al entrar al digimundo nos convertimos en datos? ¿Es decir que somos digitales?  
  
Izzy- Es lo que intento decir...  
  
Matt- ¿Por eso nos hablaste? ¿Para decirnos que al entrar al digimundo nos convertimos en datos?  
  
Joe- Matt, es mucho más serio de lo que crees...  
  
Matt- ¡¡Oh, sí, claro!! ¡Al entrar al digimundo nos volvemos digitales! creo que no podré dormir esta noche...  
  
Yolei- Yo creo que es bueno que seamos digitales, de esa manera podré cambiar el color de mis ojos, quitarme los lentes, cambiar el color de mi cabello... imagínense cuando se lo cuente a Mimi *-*  
  
Izzy- Es una conclusión a la que no había llegado, de hecho no creo que te guste la idea de que seamos digitales cuando te diga las conclusiones a las que yo llegué  
  
Kari- ¿Cuáles son?  
  
Izzy- Bueno, cuando algo es digital...no puede hacer nada, no puede mover, pensar , incluso voltear a ver algo sin que algo o alguien lo ordene primero...  
  
Cody- Eso quiere decir...  
  
Ken- ...que al entrar al digimundo somos controlados por alguien...  
  
Yolei- ¡No quiero que nadie me controle!- dijo como en un berrinche.  
  
Izzy- Me temo que no solo al estar en el digimundo...  
  
Todos- ¿QUÉ!  
  
Joe- ¡Explícate Izzy!  
  
Izzy dio un gran suspiro y continuó- He estado investigando... ¿Recuerdan cuando teníamos alrededor de 5 años y vimos a dos grandes digimons pelear en el cielo?- todos asintieron - Bueno, si los digivices son los que nos permiten regresar a un mundo hecho básicamente de carbono, entonces, ¿cómo es posible que esos dos digimons de grandes dimensiones hayan podido entrar en nuestro mundo sin digivices?  
  
Todos se vieron perplejos unos a otros sin romper el silencio...  
  
Izzy- Según la ley de la conservación de la materia: la materia no se crea ni destruye, sólo se transforma; eso quiere decir que esos dos digimons no pudieron estar en nuestro mundo sin que hubiera grandes transformaciones de materia, que no las hubo...  
  
Tai- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?  
  
Izzy- Lo que intento decir es que, talvez, nuestro mundo también sea digital- todos se alarmaron y le hablaron al mismo tiempo a Izzy, quien trataba de mantenerlos tranquilos.  
  
Cody- ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen que Izzy nos explique!  
  
Izzy- Gracias...Todos aquí saben que la única manera de crear, por así decirlo, cosas de la nada es sólo si fueran...  
  
Joe-... digitales...  
  
Matt- Eso quiere decir que, cuando entraron esos dos digimons a nuestro mundo, ¿éste se volvió digital?  
  
Joe- Eso no puede ser, algo digital no puede estar entre cosas materiales.  
  
Davis- ¿QUÉ! ¿entonces cuando entraron esos dos digimons a nuestro mundo, todo el universo se volvió total y completamente digital?  
  
Sora- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Izzy, debe haber algún error en tus investigaciones! Esque, debió haber algun cambio de materia cuando entraron esos digimons- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la sien, tratando de calmarse a si misma.  
  
Izzy- Me temo que no hay error, Sora, y de hecho, cuando entraron esos digimons a nuestro mundo, éste no se volvió digital...  
  
Joe- Eso no tiene sentido, ¡es la única manera de que tus teorías sean ciertas!  
  
Izzy- De hecho no, sé que esto es algo casi imposible de creer- contuvo un momento la respiración mientras los miraba, y continuó- nuestro mundo siempre ha sido digital.  
  
Ken- Eso no es posible, las computadoras se crearon hace tan solo algunos años.  
  
Izzy- Lo sé, pero lo que yo estoy sugiriendo, es que somos la creación digital de algo o alguien.  
  
Todos se quedaron en estado de shock por el comentario hasta que Sora rompió el silencio...  
  
Sora- Eso es absurdo, si todo lo que dijiste es cierto... entonces ¿Porqué, él, ella, o lo que sea que nos controle, querría que lo supiéramos?  
  
Matt- ¿Tal vez quiere destruirnos?  
  
Kari- Izzy, tu computadora está haciendo algo...  
  
Entonces Izzy volteó. Sintió que la sangre le bajaba hasta los talones, la computadora estaba escribiendo sola... "Matt tiene razón, Izzy..."  
  
Instantáneamente supo que, fuese quien fuese, el o la que escribió eso era el creador de su mundo comunicándose, probablemente por primera y última vez con ellos.  
  
Comprobó su teoría cuando vio que en su computadora aparecía una ventana que decía: "Lis-chan: ¿Esta seguro de querer eliminar el mundo digital que ha creado con 'Make your own digital world' para PC?  
  
Aceptar Cancelar"  
  
Izzy- Oh, Dios, no- murmuró para si, mientras veía que el cursor se movía y daba click en "aceptar"...  
Fin 


End file.
